


Blueberry Hill

by BuriedIcon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Expansion, Body Expansion, Body Inflation, Butt Expansion, Butt Inflation, Gen, Inflation, Juicing, TF, Transformation, Weight Gain, belly inflation, blueberry, blueberry expansion, blueberry girl, blueberry inflation, blueberry tf, blueberry transformation, expansion, female inflation, female transformation, fruit inflation, fruit tf, fruit transformation, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Maria Hill has seen two agents vanish while investigating a certain company. Unable to send anyone else, she goes herself, expecting to find the normal brand of weirdness that comes with her job. She has no idea that the owner of the place has a decidedly more fruity fate in mind for her...





	Blueberry Hill

There were some jobs that just required a professional. At least, that's what Maria Hill told herself at times like these. Sure, she could have sent some agents in her stead, but she reminded herself that it was good to get into the field, to keep her skills sharp, to make sure that she wasn't getting rusty or out of touch. And given that at least two agents had failed to report back after their mission, Maria felt it entirely proper to go after them herself. 

At first glance, there shouldn't have been any problems. Her agents were always hand picked, so this shouldn't have been a job that they had any trouble with. Unless she had been wrong; there was always a chance that a mission was more than it seemed. 

But a rather standard investigation shouldn't have resulted in two missing agents. G-Tech was a fairly new company, but their numbers didn't seem to add up with what satellite imagery was picking up regarding how much they were taking in. It was like whatever they took in simply disappeared, with nothing coming out; no products, no garbage, nothing. Some hacked files showed that they were importing produce; but the only people who imported this much produce were smugglers. What they were smuggling, Maria didn't know, but that was what the agents had been sent to find out. 

Agents she was now going in after. Maria took a deep breath and steadied herself; she'd need to at least put on a convincing face for this. Sneaking in wouldn't be the best route, so she was going in undercover, posing as a government agent there to inspect their sanitation. Health and safety inspections were hard to turn down when they were on official government letterheads. 

Persona adopted, Maria walked through the front door of what looked like the office next to a warehouse; even from here she could see the trucks going in with produce and coming out empty. Where they were putting it all, she didn't know, but she was going to find out. 

“Hello! Welcome to G-Tech! How can I help you today?” The receptionist wore a decidedly too eager smile on her face, one that would likely have unnerved a less composed person. Maria however, kept her cool, taking note of how she seemed almost too perfect, too composed, for someone working at a place like this. She was like everything else in this place; too clean, too organized, too put together. Obviously hiding something. 

“Yes, I'm Inspector Adams, from OSHA? I'm here to do your inspection.” 

The woman clapped her hands together, looking entirely too pleased to hear those words. “Yes! We've been expecting you. The boss was very specific about wanting you to see everything. He kept saying that he wanted to be sure that everyone knew how dedicated G-Tech is to enforcing the highest possible quality standards and-” 

Maria held a hand up to cut the woman off. Her high pitched voice and rambling nature was threatening to give her a headache. “That's wonderful ma'am. I'm just here to do the inspection though. So if you could allow me through, I'll get to it.” 

The receptionist blinked for a moment, as though entirely surprised about being cut off, like they were a recording that had been stopped prematurely and were now trying to figure out where they were supposed to start again. “Yes, well, we can't just let you through alone. While G-Tech is dedicated to enforcing the highest possible quality standards, it would be rather unsafe to simply allow you to walk around the premises without someone to guide you.” 

“That's fine, who should I be looking for?” Maria's tone left no room for doubt, she was here to cut through the bull and not let anything distract her. 

“Well if you would like to wait a few moments, I can call the boss and he can-”

“I really can't wait, I have other inspections to do today. Is there anyone else here who I can speak with?” 

“W-well yes there is a manager but-” 

“Great. Just let them know that I'm on my way, and I'll meet them inside, okay?” 

“W-wait, but-” 

Maria didn't wait around to listen to her protests. She was here and had a job to do, and she could sense someone trying to push her away from something when she saw it. Obviously, whoever the boss was had full intentions of hiding something, and she wasn't going to let him. She had to fluster them, get them on the defensive. Then they'd make mistakes, and she'd find the truth. 

Walking out of the front office, Maria put on one of the hard hats that was hung up, before moving into the warehouse proper. Surprisingly, the entire middle of the place was more like a funnel going somewhere underground; trucks would pull up, dump their produce down the funnel, and then drive off again, which was strange given that what they were hauling were fruits that could be bruised. What was even stranger were that they seemed to be mixing them together; apples, oranges, strawberries, bananas, blueberries... they were just casually dumped into the abyss below. How strange. 

And yet, Maria didn't see any contraband being dumped with them. If there was something hidden in the fruits, then they were doing a good job of hiding it. Then again, it was already suspicious that there was some kind of underground facility here; that was not what Maria had expected to find. Maybe she should have though; if this turned out to be some kind of supervillain activity, then they always had a supervillain lair with some convoluted scheme, didn't they? 

Still, she had to move on. Down the elevator, into more hallways with more rooms. The place was like some kind of maze; assuming this wasn't some kind of supervillain lair, they certainly got their design tips from them. Every room had bizarre things in it as well; foods and desserts and treats of every kind, some large and some small, as though each room was specifically about those. Other rooms had numerous people in them, moving about doing something scientific, though Maria couldn't determine what. It was all so... confusing really. Like they were doing what was expected, but achieving strange results, like boiling water and making it colder rather than hotter. 

Yet there was no sign of her agents, or even anything to reveal that they might have been there. As Maria went deeper into the facility, she began to find herself getting rather lost; even though she was making a mental plan in her head, she was finding that even when she should be doubling back, that she was ending up in a different place, with different rooms around her. This was... troubling to say the least. 

Finally, she found a room that wasn't like the others. It was huge, covered in catwalks suspended over large vats below, each with different colored liquids in them. What they were, Maria didn't know, but she was determined to figure it out. Though the catwalks seemed like they hadn't been maintained, almost like they weren't in use. How strange. All the same, she needed to cross them. 

Though Maria was fairly certain that this was a terrible idea as she got further and further along the catwalks. They swayed slightly under her weight, every movement making it seem like she was going to break them somehow. On top of that, smaller vats were moving all along just above the catwalks, pouring various colored liquids into the appropriate vats. Had she actually been a part of OSHA, she probably would have fined them for this, because it was dangerous. Someone might get knocked off! 

Suddenly, a voice broke her concentration. Someone was over at the entrance, yelling at her. Oh, it was the woman who had been at the front desk. Why was she here? What was she yelling? Maria could barely hear her over the sound of all the machinery. Not that it was loud, it was just sort of drowning her out. Why did she look so worried? Maria could handle this, she'd handled worse. Everything was under control-

Suddenly, something pushed into Maria from behind, causing her to spin over the rail and begin falling towards the vats below. As she spun, she realized one of the smaller vats had pushed her; yes, that was definitely going to be a violation. For the moment, Maria had bigger issues, as she tried to put herself into a better position so that when she hit, whatever it was that she was going to fall into, that she didn't break anything. 

She landed with a splash, finding that whatever she had fallen into was both slightly sticky and also thick and pulpy. It was also blue. Maria pulled her head above her, feeling whatever blue liquid this was seeping into her clothes and staining her skin. It was definitely in her hair. What a mess. 

Though the suddenly red lights and blaring siren at least meant that she had been seen. Which meant she wouldn't have to worry about drowning, right? Or at least, she didn't think so. All she could hear was a mechanical voice in the background, which seemed to be saying 'standby for tank drainage.' Well that was probably fine. Not like they could use anything someone had fallen into...

The sudden feeling of being pulled from below made her reconsider whether or not this was okay. Because suddenly, there was a chance she was going to get pulled under again. So much for not drowning! Maria took a deep breath before her head was submerged, feeling herself being drawn toward the bottom with startling speed; she would have assumed it would have taken long given the thickness of the liquid. And yet, that wasn't the most terrifying thing at the moment. No, the terrifying part was that there wasn't any sort of grate on the bottom of the tank. 

Maria found herself suddenly sucked into the pipe, moving rather quickly this way and that, to a destination she couldn't predict. At the moment, she couldn't figure out which way was up, and she was also certain that the pipe seemed to be narrowing somehow. Would she get stuck? She didn't like her odds in a showdown between the gallons upon gallons behind her and her body. 

Suddenly though, there was a drop, followed by a sudden shoot upward; Maria was shot out from the pipe and about four feet into the air before collapsing onto the ground. Luckily, it was spongy, which was strange, but not even the tenth weirdest thing she'd encountered so far. 

There was juice everywhere, but less than Maria had expected to see. Almost like she had been redirected to the room somehow. Like they'd known where she was in the pipe. Could they have? That was impossible. How could they have done that without seeing her? It wasn't like the pipes had been transparent. And even if they had, she would have been lost among the dark blue juice...

Bigger problem, she didn't know where she was anymore. Just a seemingly featureless white room, stained with blue juice everywhere from her sudden appearance into it. Maria was definitely going to complain something fierce when this was over and done with. 

For the moment, she was suddenly aware that her pants felt somewhat tight, likely from having just slid down a pipe at high speed. Yet as she tried to adjust them, she found that they refused. Confused, Maria looked down at herself, and her eyes practically bulged when she saw herself. 

Maria had never been chubby before, but she certainly looked it now. Her belly hung slightly over her pants, pushing her shirt up, and her ass and thighs had definitely plumped up since she had fallen into the tube. This confirmed a fear she didn't realize she had had; that it wasn't the tube that had been getting smaller, it was her who had been getting bigger. 

Her now blue clothes were becoming increasingly tight on her frame as Maria found herself swelling up, albeit slowly. She pressed at her belly, trying to get it to stop, but to no avail; it simply refused to stop growing. Soon, what at started as a little dome was becoming a full on gut, and that was just in the front. Behind her, Maria's ass filled her pants, as did her hips and thighs; she was starting to look somewhat comical given her proportions. Back up top, her chest was swelling into her bra, causing that to become unbearably tight; it was only her quick thinking that allowed her to unhook it from behind before it became impossible to do. 

Faced with the sudden inflation of her body, Maria began to yell to see if she could get anyone's attention; surely if they put her here they'd be watching her, right? But no one came. In fact, it was unclear if there was any way of out of this room. Even the place she had come in had vanished, like it had never existed. 

Not that she had much time to worry about finding a way out. Maria's midsection was still ballooning, causing her sides and back to swell outwards just like her front was doing. She was starting to look like a ball, her clothes being the only things that were still giving her body definition. She watched her belly and breasts become one curve, as they pressed against her shirt buttons; she was honestly amazed they were holding as well as they were given her size. 

Further down, a loud pop followed by a rush of growth signaled that her waistband had burst open. Not that Maria could see it, she couldn't see over the curve of her body anymore. She could feel her ass ripping her pants, feel her thighs breaking through the seems on the side, but she was helpless to do anything about them, because she could no longer reach them. Her body had become a bit too round, a bit too large for her arms to have access too. 

The tearing sounds were becoming ever louder, as her new blue flesh pushed through the weaker fabric. She could feel the waistband almost cutting into her as it reached its limit, and Maria found herself wanting it to break just so she could feel like she could breath again. It creaked, it groaned, it even squeaked, but finally it burst off of her with a bang. Maria's body rippled, causing her to stumble slightly; her arms waved frantically as she tried to keep her balance. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck on her back or stomach as she swelled. 

Yet with her pants gone, Maria was now resembling a more accurate sphere; she could feel her lower body growing wider and her legs being spread apart; she was sure that she was soon going to be resting on her crotch rather than her feet. It was a rather terrifying prospect, though Maria held her nerve. She'd been in worse predicaments. 

Her shirt however, had not been. Already strained, the buttons began to pucker at an alarming rate; the gaps between them were so wide Maria probably could have fit her head through them. Stretched further and further by her growing body, they finally began to give up the ghost. Yet every pop revealed a new, more terrifying reality, as her body jiggled less and less; she was becoming dense, not just large. 

Maria watched her shirt pop open, slowly but surely, while she felt her feet lift off the ground. She tried to move her legs, but found that she couldn't; they had already been absorbed into her body. She felt full, heavy, and large, and yet she could feel and see herself growing ever larger. Taller too, as Maria saw the ground getting further and further away; she estimated she'd added on at least a foot in height since she began. 

At the same time, Maria heard her arms begin to burst through her sleeves; unfortunately for her, the swelling of her frame meant that she was now unable to actually turn her head. Behind her, her back split her shirt in half, and she was still growing larger. Now the question wasn't one of what was happening, but how long it would go on, and how big would she get? She'd already added roughly two feet to her height, as her arms and legs disappeared into her rotund form. All that were left of them were her bloated hands and feet, and she wasn't sure that they'd last much longer either. 

Up top, Maria's vision became increasingly obscured; her head was starting to sink into her body slightly, and she couldn't really see anything over herself anymore. And of course there was the fact that her face was bloating; the juice seemed determined to go to every possible place it could in her. Her once angular face became round, hard features being replaced with soft ones, as her cheeks and lips swelled considerably. She would have found the entire thing to be darkly humorous if it wasn't so annoying. 

And yet, Maria was still growing. Her body, seemingly stretched to its limit, groaned loudly as her skin was stretched to its limit. She grew taller still, almost doubling in height from when she started, as Maria felt herself grow absolutely massive. For the first time since this began, Maria began to feel full, as the pressure began to grow; it seemed that she had reached her limit in terms of size. 

The pressure grew with the noise; her body's audible creaking and groaning signaled that she was out of options. Juice began to leak from her crotch and from the tiny nubs that were left of her nipples; it almost felt good to have the juice coating her overly sensitive skin. And yet Maria began to worry; what happened if it didn't stop? She was already at her limit, already larger than she suspected she was meant to be, and yet the pressure didn't stop. She felt the juice filling her mouth, causing her to worry that she might drown, and yet somehow she didn't. It was like her body was now naturally used to this, a thought that certainly didn't sit well with her. 

Not that she could do anything but sit. Sit, and worry. Neither thing came naturally to Maria, so she suspected that this might be a plot by some greater being to torment her. That at least would make more sense than what had happened so far. 

And yet, Maria could hear movement going on around her. Somewhere. She wasn't really sure where, given her ears were filled with the sounds of rushing juice. But suddenly, she was being poked and prodded from below; it felt like fingers poking her taught skin to see if she was as tight as she felt. Normally, she would have told them off, but she couldn't open her mouth right now, and she also didn't know what was doing it. 

They also weren't making any noise, which was infuriating. If they were enjoying this, the least they could do was say so. Or make noises that said they were. Something. Anything. 

Suddenly, a voice penetrated her juice filled ears. At first, it sounded like a hundred different voices, like someone was turning a dial to decide on one, before it finally settled on a single voice. It was deep, rich, enthralling almost, completely indulgent in every sense of the word, and Maria wanted nothing more than to keep listening to it forever. Even if that voice was directing someone, or some groups of someones, into moving her. She was certain she heard the word 'roll' in there, which was decidedly embarrassing, but it wasn't like they were going to pick her up with a crane. 

The sudden pressure on her side confirmed that yes, they were in fact going to roll her. Maria felt her body turn over, the juice suddenly rushing to her head as she disappeared beneath herself, only to pop back up again. They were rolling sideways, meaning she couldn't get a look at whoever was in charge of the people moving her. Nor could Maria see who was moving her at all. It was immensely frustrating. 

Still, at least she began to get used to the feeling of being rolled. It wasn't exactly awful, despite her earlier worries of suddenly hitting something sharp along the way and bursting all over the place. Which she didn't know would happen, but she could imagine that it did. She wasn't sure her body had become more of a fruit cut with a knife or a balloon popped by said knife, and she wasn't eager to find out. 

Suddenly however, she was stopped. Unfortunately, her head was under her body, so she couldn't really see what was happening, but from what it felt like, she was now on some kind of elevator being moved upwards. Then, it was back to being rolled, only this time the word 'juicing' kept coming up from the wonderful voice she could hear. No doubt they meant her, but Maria hoped more than it wouldn't involve anything weirder than what she'd already experienced. 

Now somewhere else, Maria was rolled upright, and then positioned on something that was inserted into her sex. That was... unique to say the least. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew they had positioned her so that it had gone in without issue. That done, Maria felt herself sinking downward again, though this time it felt more like she was sinking into the floor, since she could feel what felt like walls on the side of herself. Almost like it was a divot, to keep her in place. 

That accomplished, Maria heard something mechanical above her begin to move about, like a machine engine revving up. It wasn't something that filled her with confidence. Was she safe? Were they trying to fix her or dispose of her? Was all of this something that could be fixed? A thousand things rushed through Maria's head as her anxiety mounted, and yet all she could hear was the sound of the machine above her, whatever it was, and the rush of juice in her ears. 

Suddenly, her thoughts were cut off entirely, as something large, flat, and made of metal slammed down atop her body. Instantly, she was squeezed, pleasure shooting through her entire form as she felt herself orgasm harder than she'd ever done before. Her mind, formerly filled with thoughts, was practically wiped clean as the pleasure hit her, as thick, pulpy juice gushed from her sex and nipples. 

Maria barely had time to grasp what was happening to her when the metal press came down again, squeezing her against the floor, once again causing thick, pulpy juice to spray everywhere. She could feel it running down her body as she came, feel it disappearing somewhere below her, but she couldn't make herself care. She was too lost in the bliss, too lost in the ecstasy she was experiencing. 

Again and again she felt the metal press come down atop her. Again and again she came as the juice left her. She couldn't count how many times it came down, or how many times she came; she couldn't even say how much time had passed. It all blurred together in an endless torrent of juice and ecstasy. 

Finally, after many, many orgasms, Maria was left in a sort of human state. Sure, she was still blue, but she was at least human shaped. Her breasts and hips were still gigantic, and she wasn't sure she could move on her own given her own mental high from the pleasure, but she wasn't a ball anymore, so that was a plus. Lazily, Maria looked about, trying to discern anything she could, because she was pretty sure she was going to pass out. All she could see through her blurred vision was what looked like demons or imps moving towards her with tubes, and a decidedly fancily dressed man with coal black skin observing the whole thing with interest. Not that she had much time to think on it, because she could feel her consciousness leaving her as her head fell forward onto her chest...

**Author's Note:**

> So this one took a bit longer than I wanted to finish. Not for any particular reason, I just sort of started with an idea and then it kind of got away from me. Also life got in the way so there was a period between when I started it and when I finished it, which I don't really like. Still, I think it turned out okay; I am still trying to figure out what aspects of tf writing I really like and want to play up, and what parts I want to downplay. As always, please give feedback, I really do like hearing what people think!


End file.
